Venus Unbound
by Ayanami1167
Summary: Shikimi Ikari, a transfer student at Tokyo University, finds herself a sweet distraction in the form of fellow student and MARV pilot candidate Reiji Ayanami. An AU genderswap SxR lemon. [Thanks to ObeliskX for the inspiration behind this little story.]


**Venus Unbound**

by Ayanami1167

\- o -

 _Disclaimer_

 _This is a work of purely speculative fiction. It is not intended to infringe on any rights by and of the companies and/or individuals involved in the production of the series upon which it is based. The author of this work has received no financial compensation._

 _Warning_

 _This story contains explicit sexual situations._

 _\- o -_

Shikimi Ikari walked out of the entrance to Tokyo University, sighing deeply.

 _Damn it, this is so much harder than I expected!_ she thought to herself. _I knew that comparative xenobiology was gonna be tough when I started a month ago, but, holy crap - I didn't even understand half of what that crusty old lecturer was saying!_

She leaned against a statue of a lion at the top of the long stone staircase, brushed a stray lock of hair from her eyes and adjusted the strap of the heavy bag draped across her body as she reflected on the unusual circumstances leading to her acceptance.

It had been the day before her nineteenth birthday, and she'd been sitting at her desk in the bedsit that she shared with her old friend, Hideki Horaki, and had been applying the finishing touches to her university application essay, when she'd received a very unexpected call from her estranged mother.

 _Mom?_ she'd thought. _What the hell does she want, after all this time?_

Genmi Ikari had been blunt to the point of rudeness, as usual.

"...Shikimi," she had said. "...I now have a use for you. You will attend Tokyo University, studying comparative xenobiology. Your transfer has been approved by the principal, but this will be a cover for your _true_ assignment. You will join _MARV_ , the secret organisation responsible for tackling the ongoing Venusian threat, and train as an _Arachnomech_ pilot."

Shikimi had gasped and shivered a little. The Venusians had recently begun launching coordinated attacks on various sites across Japan and the rest of the world. She'd heard wild stories of the _Mankind Against Rampant Venusians_ organisation, and its giant spider-like _mecha_ that had supposedly taken the fight straight to the alien menace, but naturally she'd assumed it was just rumour and speculation.

Genmi had continued. "...My Head of Operations, Masato Katsuragi, will meet you and make arrangements for your induction. Do _not_ fail me, Shikimi, like your layabout _father_ did."

Shikimi had rankled at that last. Her father, Yuri Ikari, may have been somewhat lazy (his idea of 'healthy exercise' had been walking to and from the refrigerator to get snacks, and he'd been known to leave several spare TV remotes scattered around the lounge, 'just in case') but at least he'd stuck around to look after his then twelve-year-old daughter after her mother left. She didn't know what she'd have done without him during those formative years, and since his untimely death of a massive cardiac arrest just after her sixteenth birthday, she'd felt lost and alone in a way she'd never felt before.

Katsuragi-san had turned out to be a devastatingly handsome young man in his mid-twenties, whose idea of a uniform consisted of a scuffed red leather jacket, ragged thrift store jeans, battered old rigger boots with the steel caps showing through big holes in the toes, and a tattered 80's metal band T-shirt, of which he seemed to have an endless supply. He had a way of tossing his long, shiny black hair that stirred unusual feelings in Shikimi's breast.

 _And other parts of my body, too,_ she thought to herself, blushing.

Shikimi had never had much success with boys, who had always unaccountably seemed to prefer the obnoxious _gyaru_ type over her somewhat plain, bookish style (today, for instance, she wore a black polo-neck sweater, fitted jeans and sneakers, and her dark brown hair was cut in the same conservative A-line bob with blunt bangs that she'd worn since she was a little girl). But in her senior year of high school, during the graduation dance, she had gotten rather drunk on _sake_ (smuggled in by Hideki, to Shikimi's joy and surprise) and had then snuck out to the sports field to make out with one of her classmates, a slightly geeky foreign transfer student on whom she'd had a crush at the time but whose name she now couldn't even recall. However, she remembered the rest of the experience vividly - the low chirping of cicadas in the distance, the cool breeze blowing through her hair... the softness of his lips touching hers, the firm touch of his hand squeezing her breast... the delicious sensation of his tongue slipping into her mouth, and the wickedly naughty feel of his hard cock, throbbing as she stroked it through his pants.

 _And then the stupid idiot ruined it all by blowing his load all over the place before we'd even really gotten started,_ she thought, sighing. _Huh, talk about premature ejaculation! It took me a week to get the stain out of my dress! It's no wonder I'm nineteen and still a virgin... Bah..._

An ominous tearing of fabric shook her out of her reverie, and her eyes widened as, to her dismay, the strap on her bag snapped, sending the books within plummeting to the ground and tumbling down the long stone staircase.

"Ah, _crap,_ " she sighed, gathering up the books that had fallen around her and chasing the remainder down the stairs.

"Hello, Ikari-chan," came a soft voice as she crouched to pick up the scattered volumes. "Would you like some help?"

Shikimi looked up and saw her friend, Reiji Ayanami, approaching from the building's entrance, rucksack slung lazily over one shoulder as usual. She blushed and looked down. "Uh, _n-no_ t-thanks, A-Ayanami-kun," she stammered.

"It's no trouble," smiled Reiji, and knelt beside her, beginning to gather up the heavier of the volumes.

Shikimi shyly looked up at him, thinking about how they'd first met.

\- o -

The young man was very handsome, in a slightly feminine way, with delicate features and firm cheekbones. He resembled the brooding love interests in the _BL_ manga that she would read occasionally, one hand holding the book as the other moved urgently inside her panties while she sighed and moaned. A shock of spiked blue hair bloomed on top of his head, his back and sides cut shorter in an unintentional mockery of the once-fashionable style. He wore a loose-fitting plaid shirt and jeans, an expensive-looking silver watch (Shikimi later found out that the watch was a Breitling knock-off that he'd found on a market stall), worn baseball sneakers, and thick, slightly red-tinted glasses that conformed to the curve of his face and concealed his true eye colour.

Shikimi glanced around her. All the rest of the seats in the lecture theatre were occupied, and he was making a beeline straight toward her. She gulped nervously.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?" he said softly. Shikimi took a deep breath.

"Um, s-sure," she stuttered, looking down at her clasped hands.

He smiled warmly as he sat down beside her, fishing through his rucksack for the course notes. Shikimi glanced across at him, then abruptly returned her attention to the lecturer down below. After a moment, she felt a hand softly tapping her on the shoulder, and looked around.

"I'm _very_ sorry, but do you have last week's notes?" murmured the young man. "I seem to have misplaced my copy."

"Oh! H-here, you can use m-mine," Shikimi said shyly, passing him a sheaf of papers.

"Thank you very much," he said, nodding his head as he accepted the pile of notes. "My name's Ayanami. Reiji Ayanami." He grinned, showing a line of white teeth.

Shikimi smiled despite her embarrassment. "Uh, hi, I'm Shikimi Ikari. I j-just transferred here from Kyoto."

"What a coincidence! I've not long since started here myself," he smiled. "It's _very_ nice to meet you, Ikari-chan. You're here studying alien bodies too?"

"Yeah, t-that's right. It's _really_ fascinating, but I'm not quite sure i-if I _understand_ it all yet."

Reiji grinned. "Don't worry, you'll pick it up. It's basically one big game of spot the difference, only with a _little_ more blood than usual."

Shikimi put a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles. "I guess that's _kinda_ true, yeah!"

They chatted a little longer about their lives before university, and various other inconsequentials, before the lecture ended. As the other students filed out, they shyly swapped numbers.

"It was very nice to meet you, Ikari-chan," he smiled, bowing respectfully. "I hope we can be friends."

Then he looked at his watch, cursing, and dashed off up the stairs to join the line of murmuring students. Shikimi looked after him as he left the theatre.

 _He's cute,_ she thought to herself. _Really cute. I wonder... if he has a girlfriend?_

\- o -

Shikimi abruptly noticed that Reiji was looking back at her. He smiled warmly, and she blushed furiously, collecting up the last few volumes.

"A rucksack like mine would be a _lot_ better for carrying all these books," he said absently.

"Yeah, I-I guess so," murmured Shikimi.

"You seem distracted, Ikari-chan," he said as he stood up. "Is something the matter?"

" _Um, n-no!_ It's just... oh, n-never mind," she sighed as she got awkwardly to her feet.

"Now, c'mon, Ikari-chan. I can tell that _something's_ bothering you," he chided gently. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Shikimi glanced around in a panic. "Um... okay, I _g-guess_ it might help. Could we g-go somewhere _else_ though?"

"Of course," he said. "Let's go and sit in the garden, and you can tell me all about it."

\- o -

The sweet scent of cherry blossom hung in the air of the University gardens. Butterflies in a rainbow of colours flitted back and forth between the meticulously-arranged flower beds, and the buzzing of bees could be heard from the nearby apiary. Shikimi and Reiji had taken a bench underneath a spreading chestnut tree, just off the main path.

"Here," he said, handing her a glass soda bottle.

"Oh, thanks, Ayanami-kun," she smiled, tilting the bottle carefully to lock its captive glass ball in place, before drinking deeply. Reiji gazed at her as she quenched her thirst. He couldn't help noticing the way her lips pursed softly around the bottle top, and he smiled.

"So, _what's_ up, Ikari-chan?" he murmured once she'd finished. "Are you worried about the upcoming mission?"

Shikimi had been shocked to discover that Reiji had also been called in as a pilot candidate at _MARV_. She remembered the conversation they'd had when they bumped into each other in the atrium as if it had been yesterday.

\- o -

"Well, you really are _full_ of surprises, Shikimi Ikari!"

Shikimi turned round and was shocked to see Reiji idly walking toward her.

" _A-Ayanami-kun?_ Why are you here?"

"For the same reason as _you_ , I'd guess," he grinned. "Haven't you been selected as a candidate for anti-xeno duties?"

"Um, y-yeah... I had no _idea_ t-that you'd be h-here, too!"

Reiji smiled. "Nor I you. It's nice to have somebody around who's not a _complete_ stranger."

"Well, well, Reiji! Aren't you going to _introduce_ me to your _lovely_ friend?" came a heavily-accented voice from behind her.

Reiji rolled his eyes as Shikimi whirled round. Behind her stood a handsome young man, wearing a well-tailored casual suit with no tie and an open shirt collar, which contrasted sharply with the brace of piercings in his left eyebrow and the torrent of curly red hair that tumbled halfway down his back. He smiled devilishly at Shikimi, and she blushed.

"This _charming_ gentleman goes by the name of Asato Shikinami Langley," laughed Reiji. "He's a foreign transfer student in the year above us, studying advanced combat tactics. His mom's Japanese, but she emigrated to Germany for her work. Asato, this is Shikimi Ikari, a friend of mine."

"I'm _deeply_ honoured to meet you, Shikimi," murmured Asato, taking her hand and leaning down to kiss it. Shikimi blushed and pulled away, trembling.

"Uh, n-nice to m-meet you, Shikinami-san!" she stammered.

"Don't worry about him," grinned Reiji. "He tried the same thing with me earlier. He doesn't mean anything by it. At least... I don't think he does."

"Quite on the contrary, Reiji. I find myself utterly captivated by this young lady's natural beauty," smiled Asato, stroking a lock of hair from a shell-shocked Shikimi's cheek. "Her rosy cheeks, her soft hair, her round, firm bre-"

"Uh, I think that's enough, Asato!" laughed Reiji as Shikimi blushed even deeper. "You're embarrassing her!"

"Oh! My sincere apologies," Asato murmured, bowing low. "I assure you, I meant no offence. I am a slave to beauty, you see - when I look upon it, I simply cannot control myself." He winked, and Shikimi gasped.

"Well, I guess we'd better get to the induction meeting," Reiji smiled. "Come on, Asato, Ikari-chan."

Shikimi had followed them from a few paces behind, just in case Asato had tried to proposition her.

\- o -

"Yeah, I g-guess," Shikimi murmured softly. "It's... uh, i-it's kinda e-embarrassing..."

"Embarrassing? Oh, Ikari-chan, are you still worrying about the flight suits?"

Shikimi nodded, blushing. At the induction, they had been issued with a flight suit each, and Shikimi had been dismayed and horrified when she noticed that the suit was designed to be skin-tight.

"I'm j-just... not very c-confident about s-showing my b-body off like that," she sighed.

"Everyone's in the same boat," Reiji nodded. "It's not supposed to be fashion wear, it's purely functional."

"B-but, everyone will be a-able to see my... uh..." She blushed again.

"Like I said, we're all going to be wearing them," smiled Reiji. "Besides which..." Here he looked nervously down at his clenched hands. "Um... I think you have a l-lovely figure."

Shikimi gaped at him, shocked. "Ayanami-kun?"

Reiji grinned nervously. "Uh... yeah. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

There was an awkward silence that dragged out for almost half a minute, them both fidgeting and glancing at anything but each other, and it was Shikimi who finally spoke up.

"So... um, y-you've been l-looking at me?"

Reiki blushed unexpectedly. "Um... I have, yeah. I think..." He smiled sheepishly. "I think you're really pretty, Ikari-chan."

Shikimi smiled nervously. "Do you... r-really mean that?"

Reiji nodded, his face glowing crimson. Impulsively, Shikimi leaned over and kissed his cheek, and he yelped in surprise.

"Huh? Wh-what was _t-that_ for?" he gasped, touching a finger to where her lips had touched him.

"Ayanami-kun..." She smiled at him, blushing deeply. "I think... y-you're very h-handsome, too."

Reiji, taken aback, stuttered furiously. "Uh... um... er..."

Unable to think of anything to say, he went with his instincts. He reached over to stroke Shikimi's palely-blushing cheek, and slowly leaned in toward her. Shikimi smiled as his breath tickled her face, and closed her eyes, laying a hand on his left shoulder, as their lips lightly touched.

Shikimi held her breath. Reiji's lips were wonderfully soft and warm, and a little moist. She could feel a suggestion of wiry muscle beneath his shirt as she squeezed his shoulder gently, and sighed as his hand left her cheek and softly stroked her upper arm.

 _Is this... a dream?_ she thought. _Am I dreaming?_

After a few seconds, they parted, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Ikari-chan..."

"Aya... Ayanami-kun..."

Overcome by a growing feeling that neither of them could quite explain, they leaned toward each other once more, and kissed. But this time, it was different to their prior kiss; his mouth opened gently, and she gasped as she felt his tongue softly pressing against her lips. He laid his hand gently on her waist as she slid hers down to rest on his firm chest, tilting her head and opening her own mouth to meet his warm tongue with her own. Their arms came up to encircle each other as their kiss deepened, their tongues intertwining as their bodies pressed softly together through their clothes.

After some moments, they parted, Shikimi panting softly as Reiji gazed at her with astonishment.

"Reiji..." she sighed. "I... I've imagined t-this moment f-for so long..."

"You... you have?" murmured Reiji in surprise.

"Yes," she murmured. "I-I've imagined... what it would be like to kiss you... um, and m-more," she added shyly.

"Oh!" Reiji looked surprised. "Do y-you r-really mean that? I mean, I-I'm nothing special, Ikari-chan, but-"

"Please... call me Shikimi," she smiled.

"Shi... Shikimi," he smiled. "I... since we first met, um, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. About what you might look like... uh, w-without your c-clothes," he sighed, blushing. "And what i-it might be like... i-if we m-made l-love."

It was Shikimi's turn to blush. "I've n-never made love with anyone before," she whispered.

Reiji smiled. "Uh... n-neither have I, Ika... Shikimi. I mean, I've had _plenty_ of f-fantasies about it, n-naturally, but-"

He trailed off, and they sat in silence for a moment, watching the butterflies as they flitted from flower to flower.

"Would you... uh..." Shikimi looked at him with an expression almost of urgent pleading. "Would you l-like to do it with _m-me?_ "

Reiji's eyes widened. "You mean... you want to have _s-s_..."

He coughed nervously, and looked seriously at her.

"Uh, Shikimi, a-are you _sure?_ We d-don't know each other _th-that_ well yet, uh, so..."

He coughed once more.and shuffled awkwardly in his seat.

"D-don't you want to _wait_ , or-"

"No... I _want_ it t-to be you, Reiji," said Shikimi shyly. "You've been so _k-kind_ to me since we met, and..."

She giggled.

"I'm _r-really_ attracted to you. I think... I've w-waited long enough. I want to k-know... having _s-sex_... how it really feels."

Reiji smiled warmly. "Shikimi... I-I'm... I'm really flattered. I... look, are you _r-really sure_ about this? I mean, y'know, it's a _really_ big step, f-for _both_ of us!"

"I've _n-never_ been so sure of _anything_ before," sighed Shikimi, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Reiji... will you make _love_ with me?"

\- o -

Reiji took out the key that would open the front door of his apartment. He hesitated, and glanced at Shikimi apologetically.

"Uh, I'm afraid i-it's a _little_ m-messy," he stammered. "Just watch your step as we go in," and with that, he clicked the lock open and stepped inside, with Shikimi following close behind.

"A _l-little_ messy?" she gasped as Reiji hurriedly dumped a stack of unwashed bowls into the sink. Clothes were scattered across the floor, and magazines left open and face-down over every flat surface. Shikimi picked one up and examined it.

" _Comic Kairakuten?_ " she murmured. "Reiji, you actually read this?"

"Uhhh, um, I-I just get it for t-the _articles!_ " stammered Reiji as he frantically bundled up the clothes lying on the floor and unsuccessfully tried to stuff them into an already-overflowing laundry basket.

Shikimi grinned. "I guess you don't look at the _pictures_ , then?" she giggled, holding up a particularly racy _hentai_ centrefold for his inspection.

Reiji blushed and looked away. "Um... well..."

Shikimi laughed uncontrollably. "I'm just messing with you, Reiji," she smiled. "A-actually, I've never met a boy who _didn't_ look at these sorts of things."

Reiji sighed. "I don't know whether to be _relieved_ or _terrified_ at that, Shikimi." He sat down cross-legged on the unmade bed. "Hey... y-you, uh, wanna come sit with me?"

"S-sure," she smiled, and threw herself down next to him with a creak of bedsprings. Reiji looked down at his hands, nervously.

"Um... so, uh..." he stammered. "Uh... how do you, uh, w-wanna d-do this?"

"Um..." Shikimi twiddled her thumbs. "I-I dunno. I've n-never done this b-before."

Reiji looked at her seriously. "Okay... uh, should we try just k-kissing for a while, and, y'know, see what happens?"

"Y-yeah, that sounds good," smiled Shikimi, turning toward him.

"Okay... h-here I go," said Reiki determinedly. He looked deep into Shikimi's eyes as he slowly leaned toward her. Her face filled his vision as they came closer, and their lips touched softly. Shikimi hesitantly embraced him, moving closer to him as their kiss became more urgent, and she gasped involuntarily as she felt his hand tentatively touch her breast through her sweater. He squeezed lightly, causing her to moan softly as her tongue found its way between his soft lips. His tongue responded in kind, and she thought that she'd never felt so alive as she did at this moment.

She drew away, sighing. "Reiji..." she whispered, and began to unbutton his shirt, then paused for a moment, allowing him to slide her sweater off over her head. She unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and slipped it down over his shoulders, revealing his lightly-muscled chest, and they tumbled backward into the bed, he atop her, her breasts pressing against his bare chest through the silky material of her bra, holding each other tightly as their tongues slid deeply into each other's mouths.

 _Oh, god_... thought Reiji as they kissed. _This feels like heaven..._

Parting their kiss for a moment, Reiji motioned Shikimi to sit up, and reached behind her, kissing her deeply as he fumbled ineffectually with the clasp of her brassiere. Shikimi giggled and parted their kiss.

"L-let _me_ , Reiji," she whispered. Slipping the straps down over her shoulders, she reached behind her and unhooked the fastening, and let the bra fall away, revealing her small, perky breasts. Reiji gazed with barely-concealed wonder.

"Shikimi... y-you're _so_ beautiful," he sighed, pulling her to him, holding her close, feeling her soft breasts pressing against his bare chest. He trailed soft kisses down the side of her neck as she ran her hands lightly down his back.

"Mmmm..." moaned Shikimi as the tip of his tongue ran lightly over her collarbone. She felt a flicker of warmth between her legs, and squeezed her thighs together reflexively, causing the warmth to intensify. She sighed and lay back on the bed as Reiji continued to plant soft kisses over her neck and shoulders, and she jumped and giggled as his lips lightly brushed the swell of her left breast.

"I-is this _okay_ , Shikimi?" he said nervously.

"Mmmm," she said. "It feels _lovely_ , Reiji. Please, d-don't stop."

Reiji smiled and leaned down over her breasts, and she moaned softly as he encircled a nipple with his lips, sucking it gently and caressing its tip with his tongue, sending waves of pleasure surging through her body.

 _Oh, this feels so good,_ she thought to herself, and sighed deeply, biting her lip as he took her nipple more deeply into his mouth, sucking firmly.

" _Ooohhhhh_... it feels so _good_..." she moaned, squirming as Reiji ran his tongue wetly along the curve of her breast, squeezing it between his splayed fingers. "Mmmmhh..."

"Mmmmm, Shikimi..." sighed Reiki, licking and sucking hungrily at her breast. "Your _breasts_ are so lovely... mmmlshhh..." He slurped wetly first at one nipple, then the other as he fumbled, one-handed, with the button on her jeans. Blushing with embarrassment, much to Shikimi's amusement, he knelt up finally managed to get the button undone and pulled down her jeans, leaving her almost naked but for a pair of black lacy boyshorts.

Reiji gazed longingly at her as she lay before him. "Shikimi..." He reached out and tugged gently at the waist of her panties, then hesitated, a look of dismay on his face.

"Oh, _g-god_ , Shikimi, I'm _s-sorry_... I'm going too _fast_ , aren't I? Jeez, I'm _such_ an-"

"Reiji," she interrupted, causing him to pull up short. She smiled at him and lifted her buttocks up off the bed.

"Go a-ahead. I _w-want_ you to see me n-naked."

Reiji's eyes widened with joy, and he quickly slid down her boyshorts, leaving her completely nude before him. He stared rapturously at her naked form, taking in her smiling, flushed face, her pert breasts, her firm stomach, and her long, shapely legs.

"Oh, _god_ , y-you're... you're _gorgeous_ , Shikimi," he breathed, stroking her bare legs, his hands straying to her inner thighs. Giggling, Shikimi slowly, teasingly parted her legs, and Reiji's eyes almost popped out of his head as her newly-shaved pussy came into view. He gazed between her legs, frozen, completely lost for words as he reached out and delicately touched a finger to her labia. Shikimi sighed and squirmed as he ran his finger softly down her slit, parting her legs further to allow him better access, and smiled up at him.

"W-what would... y-you like to _do_ , R-Reiji?" she breathed.

Reiji stumbled over his words. "I'd, uh... that _is_ , um... uh, can I _k-kiss_ it?" he stammered desperately.

"I-I'd like that," she murmured shyly. Reiji smiled ecstatically and shuffled backward, laying down on his stomach so that his head nestled between her thighs. Taking a deep breath, he leaned down and lightly touched his lips to her vulva. The skin there was warm, slightly moist to the touch, and wonderfully soft. Feeling emboldened, he gently used two fingers to spread her labia apart, and she sighed deeply as he softly ran the tip of his tongue upward along the damp, pale pink skin between her pussy lips.

"Mmmmh, ohhh... you _taste_ so _good_ , Shikimi," he moaned, pressing his tongue more deeply into her crevice, relishing the taste of her, relishing her soft moans as he sensually licked her. Shikimi gasped as he gently took one of her labia between his lips, sucking tenderly before wetly licking her pussy from bottom to top.

"R-Reiji... _d-don't_ stop," she quavered, her body coming alive with waves of amazing sensation. She had only ever felt her own hesitant touch between her legs until now, and the feeling of Reiji's tongue deliciously lapping at her most intimate place was nothing short of intoxicating. "Mmmmmmh, _don't_ s-stop."

Reiji didn't stop. Overcome with desire, he slurped at Shikimi's slit with wild abandon, sucking hungrily at her pussy lips as she quivered and moaned with pleasure. She arched her back and yelped as his tongue brushed delicately against her clit. "Oh, _f-fuck_..." she moaned as Reiji continued to devour her, feeling her juices starting to flow, feeling the delicious sensation of his tongue lapping around the entrance of her vagina, and desperately hoped that this feeling would never end.

Reiji drew back for a moment. "Uh... d-do you l-like this, Shikimi?" he stuttered.

"Mmmm, it feels incredible," she sighed. "A-are you sure y-you've never done this b-before?"

Reiji grinned at her. "I've watched a-a lot of pink movies, s-so I-I guess that counts for something." She giggled, and spread her legs even wider, blushing.

"Reiji..." she murmured. "Please... l-lick my p-pussy. I w-want to... feel y-your tongue i-in me."

Smiling widely, Reiji obliged, lapping up the juice which had started to flow from between her pussy lips, then turned his attention to her clit, now standing firm and erect beneath its hood. He sensually ran his tongue along its length, smiling as she moaned, her breath coming in shorter and shorter bursts. Her pussy was becoming slippery with his saliva mixed with her own juices, and he slurped desperately at her wet labia, which had begun to swell up in her arousal. She yelped as he teasingly flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue, and sighed deeply.

"Y-you're such a tease..." she moaned, her cheeks and body flushed pale pink. Reiji smiled, and pressed his tongue flat against her pearl, her body trembling as he caressed it gently but firmly. "Oohhhhh... oh, f-fuck... y-yeah..." she sighed as he slowly began to move his tongue back and forth, sliding wetly up and down over her clit, and she started to tremble, feeling a blissful ache growing between her legs, very like when she'd touched herself before, but this time far sweeter and much more urgent. She moved her hips in rhythm with his caressing tongue as the sensation intensified, and he rested his hands on the tops of her thighs to hold her steady, her yelping as he tenderly sucked her clit, pressing the flickering tip of his tongue against it as she moaned with ecstasy.

"Mmmh... ohhh... yeah, l-like that... ohhh... Reiji, d-don't st-stop... mmmh-h... oh, god... oh, fuck, I'm... u-unnhh, I'm gonna... ohhhhhh..."

Her hectic panting became faster as Reiji's tongue played over her clit, and she felt a warm wetness flowing from her as her muscles began to tense, the pleasure surging through her body almost intolerable. She arched her back, moaning loudly now, not caring if anyone might hear, too swept up by the rising tide of ecstasy inside her to care about anything else but Reiji's warm, wet mouth on her pussy, bucking her hips furiously against him as he frantically licked her swollen clit.

"Ohh, my... ohh, Reiji... unnhh... oh, I'm gonna... I'm gonna c-come... ohhhhhh... aaaahhh! Aaahhhh, y-yes! Ohhhh, g-god, yes! Uunnnhhhhh!"

She cried out wildly as the pleasure became too much to bear, and her body jerked as the first wave of her orgasm crashed over her. It was the sweetest feeling she'd ever known, yet it continued to intensify, and she squealed in ecstasy, feeling something let go inside her, crying and shaking as a spurt of warm fluid trickled from her throbbing pussy, running into a surprised Reiji's open mouth.

Its taste spurried him on to greater efforts, and he furiously lapped with his tongue at her throbbing clit as she squealed again, a larger jet of cum gushing from her pussy to soak his face, her thighs closing convulsively around his head, her body jerking wildly as spurt after spurt of her hot cum squirted out of her wet, quivering pussy into his eager mouth, her thighs now wet and dripping with her own fluid, her body wracked with wave after wave of near-unimaginable pleasure as he hungrily sucked at her throbbing pussy, slurping up her hot cum as it slowed to a gentle trickle, the sensations coursing through her gradually dying down to be replaced by a blissful contented warmth, and she laid a hand on his head and tousled his hair to indicate that she was sated, that he'd satisfied her desire, that he'd made her come harder than she'd ever come before, and he slowly lifted his head from between her legs as her ecstatic cries gave way to soft moans and sighs of contentment.

Reiji gaped with astonishment. "Holy _c-crap_..." he gasped. "Jeez, I th-thought... _that_ kinda thing only h-happened in _p-porno!_ "

Shikimi giggled, gazing dreamily into his eyes. "R-Reiji... that was a-amazing... unhh... oh, you m-made me come _s-so h-hard_..." Her eyes fluttered closed. "Come here..." and she extended her arms to him. He smiled warmly and climbed up over her as she took him in her arms, holding him tight in the blissful afterglow of her pleasure, him kissing her passionately, her tasting her own release on his tongue as she sighed with contentment.

"That... was a-amazing," she sighed happily as their lips parted and her eyes fluttered closed again. "Reiji... you were _wonderful_..."

Reiji smiled, stroking her hair. "So were you, Shikimi. I never imagined..." Here he closed his eyes. "...how _amazing_ it could be..."

There was no reply, just a low, delicate snoring, and Reiji looked back at Shikimi, smiling as he realised she'd fallen into a deep, contented sleep.

\- FIN -

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _Since I seem to be suffering from an unfortunate case of writer's block on my main work, I thought this would be a nice little distraction from that. Many thanks to_ ObeliskX _for suggesting the basic theme for this one, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to get around to it. I hope it was as enjoyable to read as it was to write, which I did with fairly inspired haste over the course of about a day and a half._

 _As always, thanks for reading!_


End file.
